


Cullen's Magic fingers

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Caught, F/M, Humor, Massage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen caught the Inquisitor working late, and now he is going to prove that you don't have to be a mage to perform magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Magic fingers

Jenna stared down at the war table, so many missions to complete, she did not call her advisors, there was too much to decide without their bickering. It had gotten better since she started seeing Cullen, but still their personalities clashed when they were tired. It was late and she hoped that everyone was in bed.  
Standing up straight she rubbed her neck and laughed. How many times had she scolded Cullen for working until his neck bothered him? A soft knock on the door and then the tall blonde entered. He was beautifully made; He was wearing her favorite set of informal wear. It hugged his firm bottom like a second skin.   
“My love, I was looking for you in your room, and believe it or not no one was there.” Cullen chuckled as he approached Jenna.  
Jenna looked up at Cullen, as an Elven Mage she never really understood what Cullen did in his former profession, but from all accounts he seemed happier now. A sigh escaped as she leaned back at the table, “I will only be a couple more minutes, we have a way to reach the hero of Fereldan, but it will use a lot of Leliana’s men for a long time, I am not sure if we should bother.”   
Strong arms slipped around her from behind as she continued to contemplate her next move. Jenna’s neck ached but she did not dare to rub it. Cullen was not being nice; his clean earthy scent tickled her nose, while he leaned in and kissed her neck.  
“Darling, if you don’t leave this room willingly I will carry you to your room.” Cullen threatened.  
“Cullen, I… need to… oh Mythal save me.” Jenna sighed as Cullen nibbled at her neck and ear.  
“No matter what you decide tonight we won’t act on it until tomorrow anyway, it is late Inquisitor, it is time to go home and relax.” Cullen chuckled rubbing her breasts through her robes.  
“I can’t fight you any longer Cullen. You win, let’s go to bed.” Jenna laughed as Cullen scooped her up into his arms. He carried her like she weighed nothing down the long hallway passed Josephine’s office. It was so late even she was gone for the night.   
When they got to the main hall Jenna laughed as Varric called good night over the din of people. “Varric and Cassandra are looking awful cozy tonight.” Cullen whispered in her ear as he started the march up the stairs to her room.  
“They have been sleeping together for weeks Cullen.” Jenna laughed when Cullen stopped.  
“Seriously,” Cullen laughed. “I wondered when they stopped fighting all the time.”  
“Oh according to Dorian, the poor man sleeps right next to Varric’s room, it can be quite loud.” Jenna gossiped.  
Once Cullen reached the top of the stairs he placed Jenna safely on the floor. Her neck demanded attention, she reached back to rub it when Cullen’s hands pushed hers out of the way. “Where is the lotion you use on my back when I am hurting my love?”  
A sigh escaped as he carefully tested her muscles with his fingers. “On my desk,” Jenna replied.   
Cullen went and got the container. “Strip, I know you are naked under that thing, you have done this to me enough times, and it is my turn.”  
Jenna laughed and threw her robe on the floor, her thin form bare save a patch of dark curly hair on her pussy. “I am naked what now?”   
“Lay on the bed.” Cullen said with a smile.  
Jenna did as was requested. She smiled as she heard the sound of the lid come off the lotion. He took a small bit and rubbed it between his hands before carefully rubbing her neck. “Are you sure this is the right stuff darling? I am pretty sure it usually heats up when you use it.”  
Jenna moaned as he hit a tender spot. “My love, I am a mage, I warm it up while I use it on you.”   
Cullen paused and laughed. “That explains why no one would make it for me some when you were away. Don’t tell Dorian, he was insistent that it was not possible, even Vivienne got a laugh when I asked her.”  
“I will keep it our secret, the heat helps you relax when your symptoms get too bad. Sometimes when you don’t want magic it takes longer to help.” Another groan slipped out as he rubbed slightly lower.   
“It sounds like we both need to be less stubborn.” Cullen chuckled as he went to put more lotion on his hands, slowly he worked his way down her body, Her muscles turned to jelly as he massaged her shoulders, arms, back, bottom and legs. “Flip over.”  
Again he carefully massaged her muscles down her front. She tried to ignore the sensations raging through her as he rubbed her breasts and caused her nipples to harden. She also tried not to laugh when he pressed the wrong spot on her stomach. When Cullen started at her feet and worked his way up each leg, she knew she was in trouble.   
“Look at me love.” Cullen said as his hand slipped between her legs. His fingers slid inside her she arched her back as he deftly worked at massaging her clit with his thumb. Jenna tried to pull Cullen down so she could kiss him, but he laughed out of reach. Her whole body began to explode in ripples and the world shattered into fragments. The glittering fragments pulsated as she let out a sob of ecstasy.  
Jenna watched as Cullen stripped down to nothing and joined her in the bed. His erection pressed into her leg as he leaned over and started kissing her. Jenna pushed at him so he was on his back and straddled his waist.   
Cullen gripped her hips as she eased herself onto his cock. She loved how Cullen filled her when he entered her for the first time, each time. Then she set the pace, Cullen gripped her trying to get her to speed up, she would not allow it, instead she slowly rose up and down enjoying the sensation of his girth filling her. Cullen’s fingers relaxed and tensed in time with her rhythm.   
Jenna recognized the instant he wanted control back, she leaned toward him as he sat up and pulled her closer and rolled them so she was once again under him. Her legs found their way toward her chest as Cullen picked up the pace, every movement bringing her closer to the edge.   
Slow warmth spread over her as once again her body celebrated their union. She felt herself tighten around Cullen and he began to throb inside her. A thrust, then two both halting and clinging to each other as he Cullen pushed one last time and then collapsed covering Jenna’s body with his own.  
“Love, I think you forgot how heavy you are.” Jenna laughed.  
“I should move.” Cullen offered, making no real effort to move.  
“No, stay,” Jenna sighed and gently ran her fingers over Cullen’s back.   
A noise in the stairwell made Jenna groan. A soft step suggested it was Leliana. “Our Spymaster is coming, we need a blanket.” Cullen barely moved reaching for one of the ones she kept in a pile on the far side of the bed. He covered just enough to be modest.  
“If this is too much nudity she can hang it.” Cullen said and buried his head into her shoulder his strong back bare as Leliana reached the stop of the stairs.  
“Oh I am sorry to interrupt Inquisitor, and Cullen.” Leliana laughed as Cullen grunted in acknowledgement of her presence.  
“I could not sleep, I was wondering if you gave any more thought to locating Queen Hope.” Leliana asked with a slight giggle as Jenna pushed at Cullen.  
“The Inquisitor is sleeping right now, Leliana.” Cullen growled despite it being obvious that she was wide awake.  
“Yes, send your people, she may know something.” Jenna giggled when Cullen put his hand over her mouth.  
“Now you have her talking in her sleep.” Cullen insisted.  
“I am leaving now Commander, Are you sure you don’t want to help our cause? I have not seen back muscles like that since King Alistair. Queen Hope liked to get him shirtless by having him carry heavy stuff around camp. It was cute. I am sure I can find some work for you in Orlais.”  
“Leave.” Cullen said sharply, but Leliana giggled as she bounced down the stairs.  
“You met the Hero did you not, And King Alistair?” Jenna asked when Cullen let her speak again.  
“Briefly, she was kind to us at the Circle, I was cruel, but she tried to put me at ease as she saved a good number of mages. I actually met Leliana at the same time. She was very much how she is now, but less, hard. Alistair also had a hardness I did not expect I last spoke to him. The Hero, Queen Hope, had a lot of trials on her path and it forced her to face reality, life is not easy.”  
“Cullen if it is too painful…” Jenna started.  
“No, I am safe here, with you.” Cullen sighed and finally rolled off Jenna but pulled her so she was laying with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.  
“I thank the Maker every day for you my love.” Cullen kissed Jenna’s head.  
“I love you Cullen.” Jenna sighed and listened to the steady beat of Cullen’s heart as she drifted to sleep in the arms of her warrior.


End file.
